


Kiss

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t how Uryuu imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I just use it to make my clothes whiter. :)  
> 

It was his first kiss.

Their lips were dry and chapped, and his flavor was a strange mix of artificially sweetened fruit and the slight metallic tang of blood from a healing cut on Ichigo’s lip.  
He didn’t feel weak in the knees or warm in his chest like he always heard the girls giggling about.  
He didn’t even feel particularly breathless.

Maybe it was because he had been taken by surprise. He hadn’t seen the kiss coming. It wasn’t much different from being accidentally bumped in a crowd.

Then the kiss was broken.

Ichigo stared at him with his dark eyes, expecting a response. But Uryuu didn’t know how to respond, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on the unfamiliar experience at all. He watched as the frustration blossomed on Ichigo’s face, then the other teen leaned in to kiss him again.  
Ichigo was more aggressive this time, meshing their mouths together and pressing his weight onto Uryuu to pin him to the bed.

Uryuu thought about fighting but decided against it. He would be kidding himself if he said he felt no attraction to the other teenager. He had fallen asleep while masturbating to fantasies of Ichigo on more than one night.

But this Ichigo, the one pushing him down and kissing him, was drunk from the spiked punch at the Halloween party. They were in the room of one of Ichigo’s friends, he was pretty sure it was the same boy who poured in the alcohol when he thought no one was watching.

All Uryuu had done was get Ichigo somewhere quiet so he could get rid of the headache he got from running into the wall and two separate tables after his coordination had left him. This, what Ichigo was doing now, wasn’t supposed to happen.

“What’s wrong?” Uryuu was surprised when Ichigo paused in his actions. Uryuu gazed up at him and found the brown eyes slightly unfocused in their stare. Uryuu sighed and shifted to push the other male off.  
“You’re drunk, Kurosaki.”  
“Am not.” Ichigo moved to keep Uryuu beneath him. “I’m not drunk.”  
“You are. You don’t know what you’re doing and you’ll be pissed off about it in the morning.” Ichigo scowled.  
“I know what I’m doing! I’m trying to get you to have sex with me!”

Uryuu wasn’t aware of how red his normally pale skin had become. He looked like a steamed lobster.  
It was one thing knowing what Ichigo was planning to do, but another to have him actually say it.

The white collar Uryuu had worn as part of his priest costume was pulled off first, then jerky fingers opened the black jacket. Uryuu grabbed Ichigo’s wrists. “Stop that!”  
“You do it.”  
“What?” Ichigo dipped in close, their noses brushing in an Eskimo kiss.  
“Take off your clothes.”

All at once, Uryuu felt anger boil over. He slammed his fist home across Ichigo’s jaw, throwing the other teen off of him. “I’m not your whore!” Ichigo slammed into the wall then fell back to the bed.  
“Ow fuck!”

Uryuu sat up and corrected his outfit, buttoning the jacket and reinserting the collar. “I’m leaving. Stay here and sleep it off, you idiot.” He reminded himself it was only the alcohol. Ichigo wouldn’t want him when he was sober. The thought felt like a knife in Uryuu’s chest.

“Hey, Uryuu.” His companion had managed to sit back up. Ichigo looked something kind of close to sober but was still heavily buzzed.  
“What is it?” Uryuu snapped.  
“Night.” Ichigo closed the distance between them.

This kiss felt different, good even. The knife dug deeper and twisted.

When they broke apart, Uryuu hid his eyes against Ichigo’s shoulder and felt the tears come even as he tried to ward them off. Ichigo awkwardly wrapped his arms around him, confused now.

“I hate to interrupt, but... why are you crying?”

~*~

Uryuu left Ichigo to wake up alone with his hangover and sore jaw, and avoided him for the next week and counting. He didn’t think the other teen would really notice. And what were the chances that Ichigo would remember anything after getting so smashed?

“Damn you’re a hard guy to corner.” The familiar orange-haired teen jumped out in front of him while he was distracted by his thoughts.  
“Kurosaki.”  
“At the Halloween party...” Uryuu tensed. How much did Ichigo remember? “Did I hurt you?” The raven teen blinked and adjusted his glasses to cover up his surprise.  
“No. I’m the one who punched you after all.” Ichigo rubbed his jaw in remembered pain.  
“Yeah, I deserved that. I wanted to say sorry for being a jackass.”

It seemed Ichigo didn’t actually remember too many details. Uryuu imagined a very different reaction if he had. Or rather, he thought that until Ichigo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down a side street where he trapped him against the concrete wall.

Nothing was said for several breaths as they stared steadily into each other’s eyes.

Ichigo leaned closer. “I’m really not drunk this time.” Uryuu tilted his face up.  
“I can tell.”

So that’s what a kiss was supposed to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
